The Voice Inside
by Fake Doc
Summary: Summary: Ever since the attack when he was young, a voice started to speak to him. Should he listen to the voice that cries for revenge or should he ignore the voice to protect the lives of the people who have harmed him?
1. Chapter 1

The Voice Inside

Summary: Ever since the attack when he was young, a voice started to speak to him. Should he listen to the voice that cries for revenge or should he ignore the voice to protect the lives of the people who have harmed him?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related or the song "Mordred's Lullaby"

xXx

A light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair, with a long and thick goatee and short spiked hair, also had a three lines running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretch down into his face until they reached his cheeks, he has pronounced cheekbones, a prominent crease across his forehead, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots, was sitting down doing a large amount of paperwork.

This man is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, hailed from Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. Together with Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, he was the student of the first two Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, and the teacher of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru as well as the third man to hold the title God of Shinobi, along with Hashirama Senju the First Hokage, and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths. His job as Hokage was one of slow deliberation and accursed paperwork much of the time, smoking a pipe and generally taking things slowly.

Wanting to take a break from the unnatural amount of paperwork, he decided to check on Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who he saw as his own grandson. Naruto is the third and current jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he is also a maternal descendant of the Uzumaki clan, and unknowingly to Naruto, and he is also the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, a legendary shinobi who became the Fourth Hokage. Naruto should be seen as a hero not due to who is parents are, but due to the fact the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox cannot harm anyone as he is locked up, sadly most of the village do not see him as a hero, but a the Fox itself.

Looking with the crystal ball, he saw something that brought chills down his spine and red filled his eyes, he rushed out his office. In the crystal ball showed the young Naruto being attacked by the people he saved. Hiruzen was very nearly there, fear had filled his heart. What if he doesn't make it? As he cursed his faith in his speed increased as he approached a howling crowd.

About 70 villages shouted and screamed in triumph as 8 Shinobi beat viciously on the young boy. They stopped as their Hokage landed. Not from respect, but because they expected reward. The killing intent rolled out of the elderly man before them. It extended from him, the air felt thick and they began to choke. It seemed as if the night had just got a lot darker somehow. Naruto was laid near the crowd covered in his own blood, one can't even see the blond which look a dark red with all the blood; Hiruzen could feel the tears fighting to fall. This people harmed this innocent child, who is protecting them all. These beings had to be taking from his sight before he did something.

"Take them to Ibiki." He spoke in a harsh tone to his Anbu, as he walked to the bloody boy, "Tell him to give them the _Special Treatment_."

XxX

**_Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep_**

**_And carry you down into sleep_**

**_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_**

_**And carry you down into sleep** _

Floating in mid-air, pure darkness surrounded him.

**_Guileless son, I'll shape your belief_**

**_And you'll always known that your father's a thief_**

**_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_**

_**But you'll always follow the voices beneath** _

Son? Thief? Voices? Naruto didn't understand what this voice was saying.

**_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty… Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me_**

As strange as this sounds, but Naruto could swear that he saw some shadows starting to dance in the darkness.

**_Guileless son, your spirit will hate her,_**

**_The flower who married my brother the traitor,_**

**_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior,_**

**_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_**

What in the world is the voice trying to say? What it trying to tell me something?

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty… Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me**_

He feels arms seemly holding him. He feels warm, comfortable, and love? He has never felt this other than with the old man.

**_Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep,_**

**_And carry you down into sleep,_**

**_Child, darkness will rise from the deep,_**

**_And carry you down into sleep._**

The darkness and love around him slowly disappears as the voice still sings.

XxX

"Naruto, are you ok?" the old man asked Naruto when he noticed the young boy waking up.

The eight year old looked around noticing that he was in the hospital, again. He signed then remembered what had just happened and replied "Yea! Old man, I'm fine I just had a weird dream."

"What kind of dream." The older male asked as he looked to Naruto.

"Well, I felt like I was floating and it was dark and there was a voice it was singing some song about loyalty, darkness, and the voice called me it's son." Naruto said trying to remember everything that had happened, his blue eyes closed in thought.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto rather shocked and a little scared _"The voice? Could be the Kyuubi, but if it is why would it call Naruto it's son? I have heard that Shukaku has connived it's jinchūriki that it's his mother, to have control over it's host. Maybe the Kyuubi is like Shukaku." _

"Naruto, don't listen to the voice." He said with a very serious face and voice. Naruto just nodded, shocked by his tone and expression.

XxX

Unknown to Naruto within his mind, there was another conversation happening.

**_"It has been a long time, since the last time we met. Hasn't it Kurama?"_**

Be hide large bars pair of large red eyes widens in shock at the person in front of him.

**"You."**

XxX

This is a somewhat rewrite, but I didn't change anything big. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Voice Inside**

**Summary: Ever since the attack when he was young, a voice started to speak to him. Should he listen to the voice that cries for revenge or should he ignore the voice to protect the lives of the people who have harmed him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related**

**Warning: There may be a few spoilers and a little bit of Ocs.**

**XXX**

_Painful unbearable screams come from all directions, corpses falling to the blood fill floor. Weapons clashing with each other, taking a life without a flinch. What was this world become?_

"_**This is an endless war; we need to find a way end this finding to bring peace to the world." **__A young beauty states staring out of the window watching her people die in this useless war that seems to never end. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she looks to her sister-in-law, __**"Why must our people fight, my dear sister."**_

"_**My Queen, you know that we must protect our Kingdom from people who want to harm our people." **__The Queen's sister-in-law with an unnatural beauty looks to her Queen with sorrowful eyes._

"_**But, why must they come to harm our Kingdom. We should all love each other and live in peace." **__The Queen walks to her sister-in-law, __**"What can I do to protect the Kingdom and stop this war, my beloved sister?"**_

_Something flashed within the sister's large breathtaking gold eyes.__** "Have you spoken to my brother, our Lord, about this?" **_

_The Queen shook her head; she could not speak to her Lord about this, __**"You know sister, I cannot speak about this with my Lord. You are the only one I can speak to about this. My lord, your brother, I love him very much, but we both know that my Lord would just tell me to stop trying to do unnecessary things. But this war is unnecessary, and I am sure that you know that." **__She had a look somewhat painful._

_A small misleading graceful smile appeared on the sister's face, after looking around the room to make sure no one is near to listen in to what she is going to tell her Queen, she softly whispers in her Queen's ear __**"The Shinju, to stop the fighting you must consume the forbidden fruit from the Shinju, Kaguya. It is the only way to end the useless unnecessary war and you know this just as much as I do." **__The Queen's pure gold eyes widen, she open her mouth to reply, with a slight shake in her body._

**XXX **

Gold eyes shot open, after a few blinks they turn blue once again. The eyes glared to the light that escaped the covers. Naruto brought his small hands to his head, trying to calm down his headache. As soon as it disappears, he got up and got ready for school.

Walking into the bathroom, he did not notice as his reflection was a beauty woman, not a tiny blond child like it should be. When Naruto look to the mirror his reflection was back. Trying to remember the dream he had, it had felt so real, all he can remember was the voice was there, but he cannot remember who the voice was.

Wondering about if he should tell the old man about the dream since it had the voice, but decide against it not the waste the old man's time, but he should go ask for Raman, next time he sees him. His way to the Academy he ignores the glares sent his way and chose to think what should he order when he and the old man goes, should he mixed Shio and Miso or just stick with Miso or maybe he should get all of them and mixed it up, he must choose, eh who cares the old man is paying anyways.

Due to him thinking about Raman, Naruto did not notice one of the villagers grab a small rock and harshly toss it his way, he also did not notice how the rock just slowly destroys itself or even the shocked face of the villager. On that day, that villager and other villagers that had notice, had a spark of fear grow within them.

**XXX**

Naruto glared at Iruka has he started talking about Chakra, once again. As Iruka continued to speak about Chakra, Naruto blocked him out and started to dose off, unknowingly letting someone else that over. Iruka noticing _Naruto_ glazed off, but did not notice the beautiful gold eyes. _Naruto's_ eyes were not fully opened, giving him a sleepy look.

Iruka decided to teach Naruto not to sleep in class, "Naruto, where did Chakra come from?" The class quietly laughed at the idiot.

_Naruto_ looked around room noticing the giggling children, _his_ eyes sharping, looking back at Iruka he states in a strange calm feminine voice _**"Chakra was created and produced by the God Tree, from the forbidden fruit from the Shinju." **_As he spoke Iruka's eye started to twitch and the classes laughed started to grow.

Using the Giant Head jutsu Iruka shouted, "IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ANSWERED AND MAKE THINGS UP OR EVEN MAKE FUN OF THIS LESSON!" After calming down, Iruka asked, "Sakura, please answer the question," noticing her raised arm.

Sakura rested her hand down, "Chakra is physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." The pink-head answered smartly. _Naruto _blinks a few times as the gold slowly goes to blue. Naruto looks around the classroom confused.

**XXX**

"**H-how can you be here, how are you alive?" **Kurama spoke with a mix of anger and confusion as the beautiful woman came back.

_** "I am not alive, I never was. You should know that, my dear pet. When was I ever alive?" **_The woman spoke with a beauty smile at Kurama's growl. The woman raised her arm to Kurama, _**"My dear Kurama, aren't you happy to see me, I'm sure that my son would be happy to see me."**_ She smiled.

Kurama's glared **"That human is not your son, your son is dead and you know it."**

The smile grew, _**"That is where you are wrong, my pet. My son has yet to leave this world."**_ She walked closer to the cage, placing her hand on the seal. Kurama's claws when through the openings of the cage and went right through her, much to his surprise. She just laughed.

**"How did that not harm you?"** Kurama asked shocked, he quickly noticed it getting darker, also the smirk that grew on her face, **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

"_**Goodbye, love."**_

**XXX**

Well, please review.


End file.
